Dark Princess
by flutteringballycumber
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she loved Harry Potter? What if she was Ginny Weasley, now Ginevra Marvolo? Dark!harry Dark!ginny
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Ginny ran through the tall green grass, giggling as it tickled her feet. In her fit of excitement, she fell, and was hidden in the grass. The only thing a passerby would have been able to see of the ten year old girl was her long, beautiful red hair, which was coming out of its loose ponytail and tumbling down her face.

Ginny pushed the bothersome hairs out of her eyes and picked herself up, just as a voice sounded from behind her.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny spun around, only to find her mum bearing down on her. When Ginny saw the look on her mum's face, her excited smile disappeared and was replaced by a terrified one. "You know better than to run off like that," her mother screamed, "Today is Ron's big day, and I won't having your improper ways ruining it for him!"

"i- I'm sor-sorry," Ginny stuttered, barely keeping her tears away. Her mother just grunted and stormed off to where Ron was attempting to look good for when Harry arrived.

Ginny, suddenly tired, flopped into the grass and began to cry softly. _Why is everything I do wrong? _She wondered. Suddenly, a quiet voice responded, startling Ginny.

_**Oh hatchling, not everything you do is bad, **_said the voice, _**your brooder just doesn't care for you as she does the others.**_

Ginny whirled her head around, trying to find the source of the voice. The only thing in sight was a huge forest-green python that was in the nearby grass. _**Who are you? **_She tried to say, only to find that her voice came out in the same, quiet snake-like voice.

_**Ooh, a speaker, you could be useful, hatchling. **_This time, Ginny saw the python move its mouth as if talking.

_**Umm… a speaker? **_Ginny asked, feeling slightly silly as she angled her question towards the snake.

_**Yes, it means you can understand and talk in the tongue of any creature around you. Sadly, this also means that you will be leaving your family's picnic. **_Ginny frowned in confusion, when suddenly the snake stuck its fangs into her hand, and the world turned dark.

It was two hours since Ginny had disappeared and she still hadn't been found. Molly Weasley, mother of said child, was mad, really mad. _How dare she go off and get herself lost, _Molly thought, _this is Ron's big day! She needs to stop dragging attention onto herself and become a proper young lady!_

Suddenly, a scream pierced through Molly's thoughts and reverberated around the trees at the edge of the meadow. Everyone jumped and turned to see the source of the scream. The young auror Tonks was staring at something completely hidden by the grass, looking petrified.

Molly cursed her youngest child for making such a scene and hurried towards Tonks, intent on berating Ginny for all she's worth.

However, once Molly reached the young metamorphic auror, her thoughts evaporated. There, lying on the ground, was the dead body of Ginny Weasley.

Hundreds of miles away, hidden in a dark cave with a huge python and the spirit of the Dark Lord, the true Ginny Weasley woke up.

**Author's Note:**

**Plz review but this is my first story so be nice! :D**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter are not mine nor will they ever be!**

**-The Booky, out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Keep them coming! I'll try to respond to a lot of them, but no promises! *I may only respond to those that have direct ideas or questions, but thank you to all!***

**Leo de Cielo****: I may end up sending Ginny to Hogwarts, but at the moment I have something different planned for her ;) but if you have suggestions for the story so I could send her there, I would love to hear them! And to answer your question, yes Ginny looks a little different, from her years of Dark magic, but not unrecognizably so!**

**Disclaimer:**** See Prologue :D**

**Without further ado, Chapter 1!**

**Chap 1**

**Five Years Later**

Ginny was crouched on the floor of her elegant training room, watching as her adopted Uncle Rodo and Aunt Bella closed in on her. She smiled to herself. They were unknowingly falling straight into her trap. Another couple of feet, and her magical animagus would be able to take them out in one foul swoop.

_Gotcha,_ she thought as she transformed into a stunning black and fiery scarlet phoenix, which had Ginny's beautiful red eyes. The Lestranges looked up in surprise and immediately began firing curses the bird, who dogged them elegantly, looking amused. _Time for the fun part._ Pheonix-Ginny began sending fiery spell balls down to her opponents, who were able to raise shields strong enough to withstand the first couple, but soon succumbed to Ginny's powerful magic.

Ginny landed and transformed back into human shape, before forcing a couple of healing potions down her trainers' throats. It would be a couple of minutes before they woke, so Ginny sat down and started practicing her occlumencey. 

Suddenly, her training was interrupted as the door opened, and Ginny sent one of her lighter hexes at the messenger for breaking her concentration. Then she opened her eyes, ready to yell at the servant, only to find her father glaring at her through his shield. Merlin, did Lord Voldemort look mad.

"Crucio!" Ginny was suddenly in a sense of pain too excruciating to describe, every fiber of her being desperately wanting the pain to stop_._

After minutes that seemed to drag on for hours, Lord Voldemort finally let up and Ginny collapsed onto the ground.

"Ginevra, you know better than to send a hex at me, and if I did not have a mission for you, I would have punished you further. However, this time I do have a mission." Ginny, already stronger due to her experience with her father's punishments, stood up, looking excited.

"Who is it, father," she asked, "I only wish to please."

"Your blood traitor biological father, Arthur Weasley." Ginny grinned.

Ginny crept up to the shed on the side of the Weasleys' lopsided house, lightly touching the silver and black death eater mask on her face to be sure it was still there. Reassured, she turned her thoughts back to her plan. She had calculated this mission perfectly, arriving just as Molly Weasley released her family from dinner, when she knew Arthur would come running to his shed. It was almost too easy.

Ginny approached a window on the side of the shed, and peered into its cloudy surface. Sure enough, her spineless "father" was there, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. Silently, she pulled out her wand and began muttering the incantation for fiend-fire, which would not only kill the blood-traitor, but destroy the muggle objects he was so fascinated with _and_ leave her signature there for the lightside to find.

_Snap._ Suddenly, a twig broke behind Ginny, and she instinctually stepped forward, into the shadows, where her dark robes blended in and hid her from view. Then Ginny turned and waited, watching the trees around her, sure that someone was coming.

Sure enough, after about thirty seconds, Harry Potter appeared from the orchard that was off to the side of the Weasley property. Ginny froze, hardly daring to breathe as he walked passed her, keeping his head down. _Idiot, _Ginny thought, _he's one of the most wanted people in the entire country and he's not even watching his surroundings._

Ginny scoffed to herself and waited until he had turned his back to her, before preparing to send a stunner at him, planning to capture him and take him to her father. However, just before she cast the spell, he turned and looked at the shed, a pondering look on his face, and Ginny stopped short. He was beautiful. His raven-black hair just accented his emerald green eyes, which seemed to sparkle with emotion. His body was slim but well-defined, and even though he wore clothing that looked like it would only fit a small whale, you could see his confidence in the way he walked. Ginny was star struck, and her wand slipped and knocked into the wall of the shed.*

Harry heard the noise and froze, clearly looking for signs of danger. Ginny broke out of her thoughts and cursed herself for the slip up. Thinking quickly, she brought up her mind barriers, hoping they would help block the undeniable attraction she felt for the sixteen year old boy in front of her. It did help, if only a little, but it was enough for Ginny to be able to concentrate.

Now focused, she put up a sound barrier around herself and Potter, to keep the other Weasleys from being awakened by the noise. Then she sent a row of stunners and painful hexes at Potter, before ducking and rolling out of the path of the body binding spell he had sent at her. As Ginny sent more stunners at her father's nemesis, she fleetingly wondered what it would have been like if she had met Potter in any other situation. Ginny snapped back to attention as she sent a last couple of stunners at Potter, and he sprawled onto the ground.

Ginny quickly banished Potter's body, and turned to the shed, only to find it broken into. Ginny narrowed her eyes and snuck up to the open door. Inside, Lucius Malfoy was standing behind the battered corpse of Arthur Weasely.

"Just what did you do?" Ginny asked the man through her mask, keeping her voice even so he couldn't detect her fury.

"I did what you would have done, had you not allowed yourself to be distracted by Potter," sneered Lucius.

"Crucio!" Ginny shouted. She couldn't believe the nerve of that man, believing himself to be superior to _her._ Ginny snorted, checked to make sure the target was dead, and then soothed her anger with some deep breaths. When she was calm, she summoned Potter's body, and walked over to the door of the shed, before apperating away. Only after the Dark Princess was gone, was Lucius finally released from his painful experience, and he hobbled away, cursing the Dark Lord's daughter.

Albus Dumbledore was furious. There was no other way to describe him as he paced his office, mumbling obscenities beneath his breath. He had just received news that Arthur Weasley had been killed, and Harry Potter kidnapped! Arthur had been the patriarch of a huge family, and Albus had had him pinned under his thumb! And the boy… He was a major pawn in Albus's game, and losing him would mean the end of his fight! No, there had to be a way to get the boy back before he was turned! Otherwise, all of Albus's plans for the perfect, obedient golden boy would be ruined, and he could not afford that! No, he would get Harry Potter back, even if it cost light-sided lives, it was for the greater good.

Lord Voldemort chuckled softly as he thought of his daughter's obvious affection for the Potter boy. Most would expect him to be furious at this knowledge, his daughter liking his arch enemy, but The Dark Lord knew he could use this to his advantage, and maybe to turn the boy. Yes things were going well.

"Father?" said a voice from behind him, and Voldemort turned to see is lovely, skilled daughter standing before him.

"Ginevra, come closer, I have a task for you."

Harry opened his eyes hesitantly, his head pounding. Slowly, he reached over to the bedside table and groped for his glasses. _There they are,_ he thought as he finally found them and placed them over his eyes.

The room he was in was nothing like Ron's bright orange one, and Harry sat up in alarm. He was in a cell, complete with cobblestone walls and narrow slits through the wall to the outside, big enough for light to get in, but not even a hand turned sideways.

Harry jerked his head around as the thick wooden door to his cell opened, and a lone figure stepped in. It was clearly a teenage girl, maybe about his age or a year younger, with a petite frame that looked strong, as if she had been training all her life. On her face she wore a silver and black death eater mask, and over her body was the traditional black death eater robes.

"Hullo, Potter," she said, "we meet again." Harry was confused for a moment, until he realized this was the death eater he had fought in the back of The Burrow.

"Who are you," he asked, "what do you want with me. The girl laughed, a light, silvery laugh that did not seem to go with her character.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl then pulled back her hood to reveal long, beautiful multi-shaded red hair, and removed her mask. "I am Ginevra Salazar Marvolo, also known as Lady Lilith, The Dark Princess, and, once, Ginny Weasley." And there, in front of him, stood the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. Her hair, of coarse was gorgeus cand captivating, but that was not nearly the most interesting thing about her. She had ruby red eyes, somewhat like Voldemort's, and no doubt a sign of dark magic, pink lips, and pale skin that was sprinkled with freckles. Harry was mesmerized.**

"Wait…," he said, suddenly remembering something she had said, "The Dark Princess?"

"Why yes," Ginny said simply," I am the Dark Lord's adopted daughter."

**Author's Note:**

***I couldn't resist adding this bit of fluff, but this story is NOT just going to be one where Ginny and Harry spend all their time coming up with cute little nicknames for each other. Eugh.**

****I know I said that it wouldn't be a fluffy story but I needed a way to describe Ginny and this seemed too good to pass up! Don't hate me! **

**On to other business… REVIEW! Give me your ides and questions and I will try to incorporate them into the story! Plz Plz Plz! Also, I will try to be good about updating, but I am a busy person so no promises! And one last thing… don't be a hater! It makes me sad, and you won't like it if I write sad! :D**

**The booky, out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello all! Sorry for the rather long time between chapters! I had a bit of a writer's block. Thank you to all who reviewed or followed! They are really helpful, and have made me smile!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, if I was as wealthy and brilliant as JKR, I would not be writing fanfiction! Still, if you need it, check the prologue! **

**Now, I present, Chapter 2!**

**Chap 2**

Ginny watched, amused, as Potter's eyes grew comically huge and his mouth dropped open.

"Gi-Ginny?" he asked, "bu-but I saw your death certificate! It can't be… but… Marvolo… Voldemort… father…" in the end, Potter's confused questions grew more and more jumbled until only a few words were actually legible.

"Speak, Potter," Ginny said in her most commanding voice, causing the boy to jump as if realizing she was still there.

"Call me Harry," he said in a moment of clarity before jerking his eyes back to hers and exclaiming, "Wait! Then you're her!" Ginny was completely lost, something that did not happen very often.

"Yes, Potter, I am a _her_, but at the moment I am not sure _which _"her" you are referring to," Ginny drawled, keeping her face in a bored expression so he couldn't tell her confusion.

"The Dark Lord's assassin! Don't deny it! Before I was knocked out, I could smell the fyre- repellant on you, which you would only have used if you planned on starting a magical fyre, and that's the signature of Voldemort's assassin!"

Although you couldn't tell from her expression, Ginny was impressed with Potter's reasoning and perceptiveness. She had been under the impression that the boy had been kept in the dark about the details of the war, Dumbles preferring to unload them onto him 'when the time was right'.

"Hmm… very good, Potter," she said slowly, "It seems you do know something." Potter flushed and looked down at his toes.

"I sometimes listen in on order meetings," he mumbled. Ginny grinned internally. _Maybe this boy will actually be useful,_ she thought. Then, suddenly, Potter seemed to realize what he had just admitted to, and to whom. "But I won't tell you anything else!" he said defiantly.

Ginny snorted. "Of course you won't, idiot! You believe you're on the _light _side, and that, apparently, means dying before giving away knowledge."

Potter narrowed his eyes," I _am _on the light side, and you could still try to invade my mind! I don't trust you!" _Does this kid know anything Dumbles has done to him? _Ginny wondered.

"Potter! Calm down! You're making this room freezing!" Ginny said, and indeed he was. As the boy's anger and emotions had grown, so has his minor projection ability, and the room dropped several degrees in temperature. "And if we could have invaded your mind, we would have already! Dumbles has placed an exceptionally strong guardian in your mind, blocking off a section of it and also protecting it from outside influences, aside from his own."

"That can't be!" Potter protested, "He would have told me if he had done that! And what do you mean 'blocking off a section of it'?"

"There is a part of your brain you can't access, or remember was even there, most likely the majority of your power, or maybe an ability, if it was important enough to take up a large part of your mind."

Potter sighed, and put his face down into his hands. Then, after several long moments, he seemed to gain strength, and he picked himself up off the ratty mattress he now called a bed, and began pacing. "It just doesn't make sense," he said, "Why would Professor Dumbledore keep this from me? It's a huge thing! I mean, couldn't he have just dropped into at least one of our conversations, like, 'Harry, my boy, I forgot to tell you, but I blocked a large section of your mind, and put something of my own creation there to protect it.'

Ginny suppressed a chuckle at the boy's terrible imitation of the old man's rough voice, before saying, "The "light side" doesn't always do the "lightest" of things." Potter opened his mouth as if to argue, when Ginny shushed him and continued. "For example, did anyone tell you how I had died? NO! Otherwise you would have asked questions. And, have you ever wondered if, and if so why, Dumbles placed you with the Dursleys even knowing their hatred of magic?"

"It was for the protection spe-"

"That is what he said, but I looked further into the spell, and it only takes a member of what you _consider_ your relatives. That way, your blood, because it is blood-to-blood magic, can become the protection itself."

"But _why_?"

"Because this way you'd grow up naive to the wizard world, and submissive to adults. I even bet he became your magical guardian, and has been using your money to fund himself." At that, Potter shook his head rather quickly.

"No, I refuse to believe it, and I won't hear any more of your lies! Go away!"

Ginny gave a brief nod and began walking towards the door. "Oh, and before I leave, I wanted to tell you to think about what I've said. It may make more sense then you're prepared to deal with at the moment," Ginny said over her shoulder, before closing the thick, metal door after her.

Once Ginny had left, Harry laid back down on his mattress and tried to fall asleep. However, even though he was exhausted, sleep would not come to him, and Ginny's words were haunting. He did not want to admit it, or even face it, but the beautiful girl's words had made some sense. _But that's what scares me, _he thought, _No! I must not give up! I must wait and see if Professor Dumbledore will try to rescue me. _

With that, Harry closed his eyes, wishing he would wake in Ron's orange room, not a damp, colorless, grey cell.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, no rescue attempt had been made, and every day Ginny came to Potter's cell, and each time she left with a tiny twinge of disappointment. Potter just refused to give up on Dumbles. Even so, her visits to Potter's cell were becoming enjoyable as Ginny and Potter developed an almost love-hate relationship. Unfortunately, Potter seemed determined to trust Dumbles, and Ginny was slowly giving up on ever turning her irritating, beautiful, emerald-eyed prisoner to her side.

However, she could not have been more wrong. In Harry's mind, he knew he was starting to like his daily visitor, and it was hurting him to see her well-hidden disappointed look every day. Maybe, just maybe, his mind was changing.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry figure standing in the corner of the room.

"Oh, hey Gin," he said, "You're early." The figure didn't respond, just kept looking forward, almost statue-like, which was nothing like Ginny's bouncy stance. Quickly, Harry reached for his glasses, but he was too late. The figure burst into action, jumping on Harry's back, then gabbing his glasses and breaking the lenses.

"Hey! I just fixed those!" The figure ignored Harry and began to tie his hands behind his back. Then, it cast a silencing spell and shrunk Harry enough to fit inside a ring case, which it then put in its pocket, and strolled out of Voldemort's manor, Harry in tow.

* * *

Ginny was going crazy. She had walked down to see Potter, only to find his cell empty and his glasses broken on the grey, cement floor. After that, she had turned on her heel and informed the wards around the house that there was an intruder, and now she was sprinting to tell her father of the incident. _Oh, no! _She thought_, what if Potter just escaped on his own? What if I had never managed to convince him?_

Ginny burst through the blackened-wood doors at the end of her father's throne room, and caught her father's eyes.

"Harry Potter's been taken!"

**Author's Notes:**

**So, REVIEW, REVIEW, oh and what was the last one? Oh yeah, REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top? **

**the booky, out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**As always, thank you for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JKR! Only the story plot and some yet unknown characters are mine!**

**Key:**

**-**animal speak**-**

_**Parceltoungue**_

**Now, Chapter Three!**

* * *

**Chap 3**

Voldemort looked up immediately, and for a moment Ginny could feel her father's presence in her mind, and quickly saw a replay of the past half hour. Then he withdrew and penetrated everyone's mind.

_EVERYONE! _He practically mind-screamed, _Find the boy and his kidnaper! I want the potter-boy alive, but kill any intruders on sight!_

Everyone flinched from the loud sounds in their minds, then sprinted to the various doorways, eager to serve their master. In a few seconds, only Voldemort and Ginny remained.

"Father, what would you have me do?" asked Ginny, knowing her orders would be different from the lowly death eaters.

"You will go to the vampire camp tomorrow, child" said Voldemort, "But for now, I do not require your services. When the boy is found, and the intruder punished, I will call for you, go to your room." Ginny felt surprise and then resentment bubble inside of her.

"Very well, father," Said Ginny, pushing down her emotions, and the anger that came with his use of the word 'child', "I will do as you wish, but I do not think it wise to send your only competent hunter into hiding when you are searching for something." With that, Ginny turned her back and glided out of the room, head held high.

As Ginny walked the well-known path to her chambers, she angrily though back on what had just occurred. _Potter is missing and he sends me to hide with the vampires! _Ginny knew it was childish, but she had thought her father might allow her to lead the search for the missing prisoner, after all, he was _her_ responsibility.

Ginny held on to her annoyance the entire walk back to her rooms, but upon getting there, she was greeted by the sight of her three familiars, who instantly calmed her down.

Silva, a silver and black python, who was the daughter of Nagini, quickly slithered up to her preferred place on Ginny's waist. Then, using her powers as a Siberian Night Serpent (which were incredibly rare as only three could exist at one time), she covered Ginny in a silver aura, which relived her of stress.

Celeste, a royal Dark Phoenix, flew to his spot on Ginny's shoulder, and sang a short trill that eased Ginny's mid. He was a beautiful bird, black, with penetrating silver eyes, and pure white flecks speckled across his wings.

Umbra, a young shadow panther, *shaded* into her arms, something that was only possible because she was a kitten now, and only weighed about a pound. When she was full grown, which would be in about three years, she would magnify Ginny's power, and grow to about three feet tall and four feet long.

Ginny gave a rare smile, and swept over to her large queen-sized bed. As she sat, she sunk into her light green comforter, and looked around the room. It was large, with crème coloured walls. On the wall directly across from the door were two large oak-lined windows, showing a view of the manor's extensive gardens. Each window had a dark green window seat which matched the rest of the cushions in the room. The walls were lined with tall, oak bookshelves, which stopped around a huge, marble fireplace. In front of the fireplace stood two, comfortable dark green couches, and one armchair. On the wall across from the fireplace stood Ginny's oak bed, and matching bedside tables. There were two doors on the wall with Ginny's bed, one lead to a large bathroom, complete with a huge bathtub and shower. The other lead to Ginny's training room, which was also connected to her father's throne room. Ginny absolutely loved her room.

-Sleep now, kit,- said Umbra, -you must be tired.-

_**Yes, **_continued Silva, _**you must be prepared for whatever tomorrow brings, and you've been up since four this morning. **_Ginny yawned in agreement with her familiars, before quickly changing into a tank-top and pajama shorts and falling into bed.

* * *

Voldemort grinned. All of his search parties had come back empty-handed. Everything was going to plan. Now, because Potter was safely relocated, he could torture the boy without his screams reverberating in his manor, and drawing any traitor's attention. Even his most loyal Death Eaters knew nothing of the dungeon where he had sent the boy, and there would be no chance of a rescue attempt. It also put a stop to his daughter's meetings with the Potter boy, and saved him from the love-struck behavior of Ginevra. The girl would go train with the vampire clan, and because of her vampire decent, she would fit in nicely, and have no chance to discover he was still imprisoning Potter. Yes, everything was coming along nicely.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This isn't my best chapter, and I'm sorry for the short length and boringness, but I needed something to transition on! Forgive me, and please review! **

**And, to answer any questions, Ginny is NOT a vampire, she just is descended from one, and her gifts emerged from being the seventh child of a family, and the first daughter in seven centuries. In case you were wondering, Ginny's ability to talk to and understand any animal is one of her gifts!**

**The booky, out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey all! I'm baack! Thank you for all the reviews! They really help get my ideas flowing! I've been trying to work out the plot of this story, which is why this chapter took so long, but hopefully now that that's sorted the chapters will come quicker! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Eventually, pigs will fly, and cheetahs will be the slowest animal on Earth, but me, owning Harry Potter? That will never happen.**

**Warning! There will be a slightly violent scene in this chapter. It is the reason for this story's rating, along with some scenes that will appear later. Just so you know!**

**And now, I present, Chapter four!**

**Chap 4**

Ginny apperated with a soft _crack_ from her room, with Silva around her waist and Umbra in her arms. When her vision returned and the dizziness faded, Ginny took in her surroundings, noting the forest-green pine trees, and the downward slopping ground, which was littered with pine needles.

Ginny set Umbra gently on the ground and allowed Silva to slither down her body, coming to a stop next to the shadow panther. Then, Ginny let out a low whistle and Celeste appeared in a flash of fire.

-Take Umbra and Silva to the village,-" Ginny told her faithful phoenix,-

* * *

-I've got someone to meet, first.-" Celeste nodded, and flew down to where said panther and serpent were resting. In a flash, all three familiars were gone.

Immediately, Ginny transformed into her second, and more used, animagius form, a leopard. As Ginny surveyed her surroundings, she heard light footsteps sound behind her, and she whipped around.

Nothing. There was nothing there. Ginny growled in frustration, and was ready to turn back into human form, when pale, slender arms wrapped themselves around her furry neck and held it, loosely.

"Surrender yet?" The figure asked teasingly. Ginny swiftly turned back into herself, and shifted to face her opponent.

You should know better, Rowan," she said with a smirk," I never surrender." Ginny then wandlessly summoned a large stick, and, reaching behind her opponent's ear, knocked her out cold.

Ginny smirked again, before reviving her opponent.

"It is good to have you back." Rowan said with an elegant smile, before embracing Ginny. Ginny leaned lightly into the hug, something she would only do with Rowan, before pulling away and examining her best friend closely.

Rowan had dark brown hair that hung in waves down her back, framing her pale, slender face beautifully. Her features were delicate, pink lips and big red-gold eyes. She had a slim but muscular body, which was covered today by muggle jeans and a red blouse. She looked about Ginny's age, but in reality was about two hundred years older, still young for a vampire. Basically, Rowan was drop dead gorgeous, and it didn't hurt that she would never age.

"Still dressing in muggle?" Ginny asked, smirking. Rowan had always preferred muggle clothing to traditional vampire's robes, saying it was far more comfortable, and didn't flash people when she fought.

"What can I say?" Said Rowan, with an identical smirk. "Speaking of which, you just have to do away with those robes whilst you are here, I have some clothes that you can use." Ginny just smirked and lightly pushed her friend on the path towards the vampire village.

"Come on, your father will have your head if you keep me from getting to the village on time."

With that, the two friends walked towards the village, and you never would have guessed they were more than two teenagers, taking a walk through the woods.

* * *

Harry woke in a dark, musty cell. If not for the chains around his arms, dangling him from the ceiling, he might have believed he was back in Snape's old potions classroom, if you could call it that.

However, at second glance it became clear that Harry was not in Hogwarts. The only light was coming from a thin slit in the wall, just a few feet away from where Harry was hanging. The light, unlike the green, mossy glow of Hogwarts' dungeon, was a foggy white, just barley giving shapes to the few things in the room.

Directly to Harry's right, next to the wall with the slit, was what looked like a sturdy wooden table. There were no chairs around, so Harry guessed that this table was not for serving meals.

Against the left wall there was a staircase, made of the same grey material as the rest of the room, that lead up to a thick wooden door, with a metal slot at eye level and no door knob that Harry could see.

Suddenly, Harry was jolted out of his observations by a painful throbbing in his arms. However, there was nothing he could do to lessen the pain, as the ground was too far down for Harry to rest his feet.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the way you see it, Harry was suddenly distracted from his pain with the creaky opening of the door. Harry looked up, dreading who he would see, as a robed figure made its way down the staircase.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice raspy and dry. The figure laughed, a deep, dog-like laugh, before speaking in a low, gruff voice.

"Who am I, Potter?" The figure said, "I am the werewolf, Alpha of the dark pack." At these words Harry's blood froze over. There was only one person who could claim such a thing, one person whose mere name sent fully trained aurors running for the hills, and that was-"I am Fenrir Greyback!" The figure announced, stepping into the light and pushing off his hood.

Harry internally grimaced at the scarred, dog-like face that was now focused on him. Here was the creature responsible for all werewolves' bad reputation, the creature who purposefully positioned himself near villages during the full moon, so that he would have a choice pick of children to turn. It was enough to make Harry want to vomit.

Greyback chuckled at Harry's heated stare, almost as if he could sense his thoughts, and found them amusing.

"Hmm... Never thought of you as Voldemort's pathetic little lapdog," sneered Harry, "but who knows, maybe you just enjoy doing all of your lord's dirty work." Greyback growled in warning, and produced a thick, leather roll from behind his back.

"Careful, now" said Greyback condescendingly, as he unrolled the leather on the table, "wouldn't want the precious golden boy to ruin his innocence with some naughty words." Harry held in a snort as Greyback lifted a pair of muggle pliers and examined them closely, clearly trying to intimidate Harry.

"So... I thought you guys were hesitant to torture me," said Harry, "cause it would have no purpose... I have a guardian in my mind, one that you can't..." Harry faded off as Greyback's sneer turned into an amused smirk. "What don't I know?" Harry asked, when it became clear Greyback would offer no answers.

"Well, boy, it used to be that we wouldn't torture you, as the young Lilith had become quite fond of you, but now that we are far away from her, and she thinks that you've been rescued, we can finally begin your, how should I say it, re-education." Harry shuddered.

"But what about the guardian?"

"Guardians only have one real purpose: protect your mind from invaders. Luckily for us, that doesn't include yourself." At Harry's confused look Greyback continued, "You can tell us, stupid boy." Harry laughed, actually laughed.

"I will never tell you anything! I am loyal to Dumbledore!"

"We'll see."

There was no use for words, as Harry was too proud to beg, as Greyback replaced the pliers he had been cleaning, and pulled out a long blade. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Greyback violently ripped Harry's shirt off of him, cutting Harry with his long, claw-like nails. Harry jerked away but refused to scream.

"Ahh, we have a proud one here, don't worry," sneered Greyback, "I'll fix that soon enough."

Greyback then took the long blade he had chosen earlier and placed it in the waist-band of the size XXL muggle athletic shorts he was wearing. He then put his arms up in what looked like a muggle boxing position, and started slamming his fists into Harry's flat stomach, Harry grunting at each punch.

After what seemed like hours, Greyback lowered his hands, panting, and stepped back to look at his handiwork. Harry's chest and stomach area were riddled with purple bruises, but the boy himself was glaring at Greyback, furious.

Greyback just chuckled and removed the knife from his waist band. "Just picture," said Greyback, with a fanatical twinge to his voice, "Me, slashing through your muscles and tendons...all that blood...but alas, it is not for today. You see, if there is too much strain put on your body, you will lose consciousness, and eventually die, and although that would be fun, we still need you." Greyback then licked his fists, and placed the knife back on the table.

"Oh, and one last thing," said Greyback as he climbed the staircase, "No magic can be performed in this room, so don't even try to heal yourself." With that, the werewolf opened the door, showing his wristband to the slot at eye level, then walked through it, being sure to close it behind him.

* * *

Ginny watched, amused, as Rowan worked her way through the obstacle course her father had set up. She first had to sprint over a lane of boiling water, then enter a pitch black tunnel and rely on her senses other than sight to fight off hordes of vampire bats. Next she had to get an egg from the nest of a mother phoenix, and finally, duel an Ancient, the second most powerful type of vampire, and last for five minutes.

None of this would have been possible had Rowan not been the offspring of the Lord of the Vampires, but because she was, she was stronger, faster, more cunning, and much more captivatingly beautiful than any lower vampire.

When Rowan was done, she had completed each of the tasks in half the time a Ren, the peasant level vampire, could. In time, she would be able to fully beat an Ancient, but at her age, she stood a good change, but was never able to beat him. Then again, no one ever did.

Ancients were the second highest level of vampire. At the bottom were Damphyrs, human servants to the vampire who made them. They had some vampire-like characteristics, like long-lifetimes and blood replenishing, but they couldn't survive without a vampire to serve and had no real power of their own.

Next up on the pyramid were Rens. They were the common vampires, the ones you would see at certain bars in Knockturn alley and in wild clans. They had enough power to control their human victims, but not other vampires, like the upper levels could. They were also ten times faster, stronger, and more alluringly beautiful than Damphyrs and humans, witches and wizards included.

The next level of vampire were Lords. They were ten times more powerful than Rens, and usually lead the wild clans. If they weren't leading clans, they were assistants to the higher up vampires. They were easily recognized by their maroon coloured eyes, and slightly sparkling hair.

After that there were the Ancients. These were the oldest, wisest vampires, and there were very few. Most vampires were killed before they could reach such a prestigious age, as they had insatiable hunger for humans and were constantly taking risks. Most died at an early age due to their belief in their invincibility. Because of the Ancients' small numbers and highly coveted knowledge, most hid themselves away, not squandering their time with the ignorant ones of their species. Few lucky vampire ever met one, and most now believe them to be myth. One of the only known Ancients was the one Ginny and Rowan learned from, Septimus, who was Rowan's great great grandfather.

The highest rank of the vampire were the Royals. They held the most power than any other type of vampire, and most humans would go insane from one glance at one, their beauty was so great. Every Royal had one element that they could control, and could control the lower ranks of vampire with just their minds. Rowan and her family were the last known Royals, and they were the Lords of the entire vampire population, everywhere.

"Ginny! Stop zoning out!" Rowan called, "it's your turn!" Ginny shook her head out of her musings and stepped up onto the starting platform.

"On your marks," began Rowen, "Get set... Go!"

* * *

Harry shook his head, trying to keep from falling asleep. He knew that once he did, he would be plagued with vivid nightmares, and he did not want to give Greyback the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Since that first session, about two days ago, judging from the shift in light from the slit, Greyback had come back two times. Curiously, he still hadn't used the knife, preferring to beat Harry until he started to bleed. The last time he was here, he had drilled tall metal spikes into the ground under Harry's feet, forcing him to hold his legs and feet up. For a whole night now Harry had been doing that, and his abs were burning fiercely.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Greyback, who was sneering down at Harry.

"How's your workout been, Potter?" He asked, smirking. Harry didn't reply, settling for glaring at the werewolf, which only seemed to amuse him further. "Ahh well, don't worry," said Greyback, "I have a present for you."

Harry immediately knew he wouldn't like this present, and started to struggle against his bonds. Greyback just grinned, knowing the thick, metal chains would never give way unless magic was used, which was impossible in this room.

Greyback then set to removing the metal spikes from below Harry. It wouldn't do to have him loose consciousness and escape the pain.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his legs and relaxed his muscles, causing Greyback to smirk at the obvious pain he had been in.

Harry looked over at the werewolf, who had moved over to what Harry had dubbed, the Torture Tool Table, and was now deciding which tool would be Harry's present.

After only a couple seconds hesitation, Greyback picked up the blade he had chosen the first day and walked over to Harry's back.

"Say hello to your new friend, Pain," said Greyback as if introducing two children. Harry could hear the smirk in his words as he placed the knife's point just below his shoulder blade, and cut deeply.

Harry howled in pain as Greyback paced around to Harry's front, eager to see the agony etched across his face. However, instead of seeing Harry's captivating emerald eyes, he saw pure gold, with no pupils or whites. Then, as the werewolf watched in horror, black seeped across the gold, clearly fighting for dominance. Slowly, the blackness covered the entire eye, and Harry's aura flared black around his body, pushing Greyback with enough force to knock him into the wall behind him.

Then, a rainbow of colors swirled into Harry's aura, and released him from his bonds. Suddenly, as swiftly as it had appeared, the aura disappeared, and the blackness in Harry's eyes sunk back to reveal the beautiful emeralds once again. However it was not finished.

Harry's scare suddenly started to burn and pulse, flashing black and red. The pain built and built until finally, the blackness turned constant and the scar faded into a barely noticeable white mark. Harry's vision, which had been blurry without his glasses, turned perfect, and he stood tall and proud.

It was clear, Harry Potter had changed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**Hope you all liked it! As always, please review! **

**-The booky, out-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I. AM. NOT. JKR. I do not own anything from the books of Harry Potter. That is all JKR. Who I am not. In any way. Just... No. **

**And... ACTION!**

**Chap 5**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, behind a wall of papers. Having all the titles he did was certainly a lot of work. Albus sighed, and rubbed his eyes underneath their half-moon lenses. There was just too much to do. Pure bloods everywhere were clamoring for attention, Voldemort's assassin, who had come to be known as Lilith, had struck again, this type reportedly with a partner, and last, but certainly not least, Harry Potter was still missing.

It was three weeks since the boy had been taken, and Dumbledore still hadn't attempted to rescue him. He knew it needed to be done soon, to prevent Harry from being corrupted, but Albus just couldn't decide who to send. He needed someone naively intelligent. Someone who would do his bidding without question, but was also smart enough to work on their own. Someone who cared for the boy, enough to risk their life to get him back. But who could it be?

Suddenly, the staircase outside Albus' office began its twisted path upwards, alerting him to the arrival of a guest. Quickly, Albus submerged himself into his paperwork, trying to look as if he had been working. Presently, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, his eyes lighting up with their famous twinkle. The girl who stepped in was holding a mountain of books, all of which were teetering dangerously as the girl muttered to herself. Suddenly, after a particularly precarious sway, the stack gave way, and both books and girl went crashing to the ground.

Albus jumped up and came rushing to the teenager's side, who was now revealed to have almond brown eyes, and bushy brown hair. With a quick sweep of Dumbledore's wand, the books dusted themselves off and settled into two, neat stacks on a coffee table to the right of the headmaster's desk.

"Now, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, helping the girl into a seat beside the table, "What can I help you with?" Hermione sniffled, and accepted a lemon drop from the bowl Dumbledore offered her.

"Well, sir," she began, "As you know, I've been staying here at the castle during summer break, helping the search for Harry by combing through the library for references to Riddle Manor, and I came across something rather interesting."

"Do go on," said Dumbledore, knowing the girl couldn't have found something that his teachers had missed, but wanting to encourage her, anyway.

"Umm... Apparentlyriddlemansionislocatedinamuggletownandisabandoned." Hermione said very quickly, nervous to be talking to such a powerful figure.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before repeating herself.

"I was reading about well-known haunted mansions in muggle newspapers, and I found something! Apparently, there is this one called 'Riddle Mansion' in a muggle town near-bye the orphanage Tom went to!"

"Hmm... Did you find anything else?

"Yes, actually! You see, I thought the mansion might be abandoned, which why I looked into haunted houses, and it turns out, there was someone who lived there, recently, a caretaker. However, he was found dead one morning, in the manor, with no injuries or clear causes of death! He was killed by the Killing Curse! It must be Voldemort's hideout!" As Hermione told more and more of her discoveries, Albus became more and more excited, but the only evidence of this was the increasing brightness of the twinkle in his eyes.

When Hermione was finished, she sat grinning at Dumbledore, obviously proud of her discoveries. As Dumbledore looked at her, an idea sparked in his mind.

"Miss Granger, how would you like to personally help in the search for Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Ginny leaned back into the coushin of her deep red love seat and sighed contentedly, gazing out the window with a happy look on her face. She just loved the vampire village. It was her home away from home.

The village itself was a seemingly-normal tiny town. It was made up of a small neighborhood of Victorian-style houses, the king's mansion, set a little apart from everything else, a lane of small shops, and the outliers, which was where less-important vampires lived in riot and chaos.

The Victorian houses were all owned by a family of the vampire Court, or the Semi-Royals. They were all either clan leaders, or had familial ties to the Lord of the Vampires. The only exception was Ginny. She had her own house. This was due to her father's alliance with the vampires, and her own connections within the vampire court. After all, there was almost nothing a vampire wouldn't do to keep their secrets hidden, and Ginny was a master at uncovering them. All of this made for a very content Ginny Marvolo.

Also, it didn't hurt that last night's mission had gone so well. She and Rowan had been sent instructions from the Dark Lord to take out a politian from the Ministry of Magic, one who had been close to bringing mudbloods more power in the ministry. _As if Father would ever allow that_, Ginny smirked.

"Ginny!" Rowan's voice shook Ginny from her thoughts, and Ginny focused her gaze on the young vampiress as she came strolling into her sitting room.

"What are you doing at this time of day?" Rowan asked, "The sun is setting, it's your second day here, and yet, you are not in your clubbing attire! Come on, I'll help you choose!" With that, Rowan pulled Ginny off of her couch, and dragged her into her bedroom, and over to her wardrobe.

One of the girls' favorite things to do in her visits was visit the popular vampire clubs, and seduce a couple of young vampires. In fact, it was well known which bars they usually visited, and vampires flocked to them during Ginny's stays.

Rowan quickly flung open Ginny's wardrobe and started rifling through her clothing. After several minutes which included much giggling, they finally had several clothing options laid out on Ginny's crimson comforter.

"Hmm..." Ginny looked down at her options. The first was a red slip-dress with a rather low neak line. Next to it was a black mini skirt and strapless corset top with red lace. "Which one, Rowan?"

Rowan glanced down. "Wear the skirt and top," she said," that way, we'll be wearing stuff similar." Ginny looked at the vampire's clothing. She was wearing a similar black mini skirt, and a rather translucent lace crop top. Through the white lace you could see her skimpy black bra. All in all, her outfit left almost nothing to the imagination, just the way Rowan liked it.

She smirked in reply, grabbed the skirt and shirt, and left the room to change.

A few minutes later, Ginny apperated herself and Rowan out of the house, and into their favorite hangout, _The Temptress._

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, knowing the moment when the blade would pierce his back was almost there.

_Slash_. Nothing could have prepared Harry for the pain he felt as the blade slashed through his back. He howled in agony. The blade must have been charmed to cause more pain than a simple cut. It seemed to go on for several long minutes before the blade made its way off his skin. Harry sighed a sigh of relief, glad the pain had dimmed.

Footsteps to his side reminded him all was not finished, and soon Greyback appeared in his line of vision.

Harry opened his mouth to make a cutting remark when suddenly his pain returned, amplified, and it was the worst pain Harry had ever experienced. His vision turned gold, endless gold. Harry arched his back and fought against his restraints, trying in vain to escape the agony he was in.

Suddenly, black appeared on the top of his vision, and seeped down into the gold, fighting for dominance. Harry felt as though he was being ripped apart, as if two pieces of himself were fighting for control. It was agonizing.

Slowly, the blackness covered Harry's vision, and any trace of gold disappeared. Harry felt his magic flare out solidifying the magical change he had undergone. Something was different about it, though. Instead of his familiar calming golden magical signature, it was black and... addictive. His magic flared once again and the black haze surrounding Harry turned into a powerful and violent mix of color. The bonds holding Harry to the ceiling broke and he fell to the ground, somehow managing to land on his feet in a crouching position.

The black in his vision faded, allowing Harry to see again. His vision was perfect, even without his glasses.

What he saw astounded him. Greyback lay against the wall across from him, half-buried in a pile of rubble. He was watching him with surprise and- wait was that _submission_ in his eyes? As Harry stared him down, Greyback's eyes flickered to the ground, and Harry knew he was correct in his assumption. Greyback viewed him as an alpha!

Harry was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts, however, as his scar began to burn intensely. Flashes of black and red crisscrossed his vision, and the pain returned. It built and built, until it suddenly stopped, and Harry reached up to feel his scar.

Instead of the normal, scab-like texture, Harry could scarcely feel a thing as he ran his finger over the lightning-bolt shape. Harry's eyes widened, and he quickly conjured a hand-mirror, not even noticing that no magic was supposed to be allowed in the cellar. He angled it towards his forehead, and wasn't surprised when his scar had faded into a barely noticeable white mark. He turned his gaze towards Greyback, but the werewolf seemed as ignorant as he did about what was happening.

"Kid- get over here and help me out!" Barked Greyback, attempting to regain some control. Harry snorted. What he did know, was that he was now even more powerful than his professors at Hogwarts, maybe even at the level of Voldemort and Dumbledore. Definatly more powerful than the werewolf. Nonetheless, he went over and banished the rocks above Greyback.

The werewolf immediately sprang to action, and prepared to rush Harry in an attempt to bind him once more. Harry raised his hands, palms put, in a defensive state. As soon as he did, Greyback froze, and Harry remembered. He was now the Alpha's alpha. That position did come with some perks.

"You will take me to a powerful dark figure, someone other than Voldemort," stated Harry, slightly nervous at first, but gaining confidence as he went, "someone wise, who can teach me."

Greyback growled, but it turned into a whimper when Harry raised his hand. He nodded submissively, and Harry grabbed his arm and apperated to where the werewolf was focusing.

When the dizziness faded, Harry released Greyback, who promptly fell to the ground. He was standing in front of a large stone mansion. It was a very pretty place. The mansion wasn't far from a small village, made up of a lane of Victorian houses which lead to a small section of stores and shops, and then a slums area. This was all in a valley, nestled between a forested mountain, and a risen grassy plain. The sun was setting in the background, alighting a sparkling river in red and gold, carving a path between the mansion, with the Victorian houses, and the shops and slums.

Harry ignored this and marched up to the grand oak doors of the mansion. He raised his hand to the knocker, and rapped twice, Greyback moving to stand next to him as the left door opened to reveal a dazzling woman, her mouth curved into a smile, incisors longer and more pointed than the rest of her teeth.

"Can I help you?" Asked the vampiress.

* * *

Ginny weaved her way through the writhing bodies on the dance floor, ignoring the wolf-whistles sent her way as she balanced two brightly colored drinks in her hands and walked over to the rounded tall-table she and Rowan had claimed as theirs. She placed one in front of Rowan's empty seat and sipped her own as she looked over towards her friend.

Rowan was draped over a particularly hot dark-headed vampire, one was running his hand precariously close to her well-endowed chest. Rowan found Ginny's eyes over her admirer's shoulder and winked at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and swept her gaze over the mass of bodies in front of her, looking for a vampire of her own. She ignored those leering at her. She liked more of a challenge.

After two or three sweeps, nothing caught Ginny's liking, and she sighed. Suddenly, a buzz sounded from Rowan's beaded handbag. Reaching across the table, Ginny pulled out Rowan's phone, something she had teased her endlessly about, and saw a summons from Rowan's father. She immediately signaled to Rowan, who disentangled herself from the vampire and walked over to Ginny.

"Ooh! Is that for me?" Rowan asked, reaching for the drink Ginny had placed in front of her chair. "What type is it?"

Ginny grinned. "Hippogriff, your favorite." Rowan returned the grin and sipped from her glass of hippogriff blood.

"So... What did you want, again?" Rowan asked, glancing back at her admirer.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Your father summoned you." Rowan immediately snapped her gaze back to Ginny.

"Well why didn't you just say so? Come on, my way will be quicker." Ginny had barely enough time to set her drink down and grab Rowan's hand before the vampiress shaded into her father's mansion. They sprinted to the room left for Rowan when she stayed with her father and threw on some more 'respectable' clothes. Rowan wore some skinny jeans and a low red tank-top, while Ginny picked some skinny jeans and a loose black blouse.

Then Rowan shaded them into her father's throne room, where they knew he would be.

Ginny opened her eyes and gasped. _He _was here. He. Was. Here.

Harry Potter, bowing to the known dark Vampire King.

"Ahh, Rowan, Lilith, I'm glad you've arrived. As you can see, we've got guests."

* * *

Harry and Greyback followed the vampiress though the house, and into a throne room. The room was amazing. The ceiling arched high above Harry in an elegant red, gold, and black mix. The walls and floor were stone, and a blood-red carpet led from the double door entrance to a black throne on a pedestal. The throne was engraved with golden carvings, and on the throne sat an enchantingly beautiful vampire. He had long dark brown hair, pulled half back, and piercing golden eyes. His features were delicate, and youthful, but they radiated a sense of wisdom and age. He wore a black cloak with golden trimmings.

When his gaze caught Harry's he immediately looked down, and bent onto one knee. He could hear Greyback soon follow suit. Harry opened his mouth to address the vampire, when suddenly two figures appeared in his peripheral vision. One was clearly the daughter of the vampire on the throne. They had the same delicate futures, but she had mid length slightly darker hair, and her eyes were just a shade lighter than her father's. She wore skinny jeans that accented her curves, and a very distracting red halter top. The woman next her wore similar skinny jeans, which showed off perfectly muscular legs. She also wore a loose black blouse, which accented her creamy skin. Her hair was auburn, and her face... Harry knew that face. It... No... Could it be? _It is!_ He thought,_ I'd know her anywhere. Ginny. _

"Ahh, Rowan, Lilith, I'm glad you've arrived. As you can see, we've got guests." The vampire on the throne rose, and signaled for Harry and Greyback to as well. "What can I do for you, youngling?" He asked.

Harry stood straighter, and tried to ignore tugging in his heart, pulling him towards Ginny. "I'd like for you to train me."

The vampire laughed. "Boy, do you know who I am? I am Kiron, Lord of the Vampires. It has a millennia since I last took an apprentice, I didn't even take my own daughter as my student. What makes you think I would accept _you_? A measly mortal wizard?" I stood, shocked, and flicked my eyes towards Greyback.

Kiron seemed to know what I was referring to, as he shifted his focus to the werewolf who had brought me here. "What about you, werewolf?" He asked.

Greyback shifted his feet. "Sir, he... I..."

"Well?" Asked the King of the Vampires, "As they say, spit it out! Unless you are unable to form coherent thoughts? I have always known were-"

"-He's not a WIZARD!" Greyback shouted, then seemed to shrink back when he realized just whom he had interrupted.

Harry turned to look at Greyback, stunned. Subconsciously he noticed the princess and Ginny had done the same thing, while Kiron merely looked amused.

Harry shifted his eyes to Kiron in confusion. "Of course he isn't. He would never had been able to survive the wards around this mansion if he were merely a wizard," said Kiron.

Greyback spluttered. "He-he's a warlock!"

Kiron smiled patronizingly at Greyback. "Of course. Even after a million years I know how to recognize a warlock when I see one."

Harry cleared his throat questioningly. It was Rowan who answered his unsaid question.

"A warlock is a very powerful magical being. They are said to have powers over spiritual elements, like death, life, soul, mind, etc. Each one has complete control over one of the spiritual elements, like Vampire Royals have over the worldly elements, air, water, fire, earth, etc. They only have one soul mate, who has control over the opposite spiritual element. Oh, and one more thing, no one has seen one for over one million years."

That was the last straw. Harry did what anyone else would have done in my situation. He feinted.

* * *

_I can't believe it. A warlock. Him. Oh Merlin. _As Ginny levitated Harry towards the medic wing of the mansion, these thoughts just kept repeating themselves in her mind.

She rapped twice on the door of the medic station, and then entered, Harry bobbing along behind her.

"Lilith! How can I serve you, my dear?" A plump, mousy haired medi-witch rushed forward to help Ginny as she came through the door.

"Thalia, I'm fine. It's..." Ginny reassured the motherly witch and turned to Harry. Thalia gave a small gasp when she saw the floating body and quickly rushed over to him. Ginny guided his body over to the white linen bed Thalia gestured to and released Harry from her spell, before settling down to watch.

Unlike most magical creatures, vampires did not hold grudges against the entire wizarding population, just a select few they deemed the most corrupt, or the ones most against the belief magical creatures are as developed as wizards, more, even. Hence Thalia's employment. Thalia was a gifted witch, who was now nearing her older years, and was related to a Lord vampire by way of a Rell. Rell were vampires without powers. They were immortal and as beautiful as a vampire, but they had no powers, and could not drink blood. They were the equivalent of a wizard Squib, but they weren't discriminated against.

Thalia set to work mixing a variety of potions, humming softly as she worked. The potions she made were a mix of wizard healing potions, and ancient vampire elixirs, which Thalia only knew how to make due to her long-time service towards vampires.

Suddenly, Thalia stopped humming and used her wand to levitate a vial of violet coloured liquid. She guided it towards Harry, and gently opened his mouth, before pouring the contents of the vial down his throat. In a few moments, Harry's eyes shot open, and he sat bolt upright.

Thalia rushed forward to help him, and he eased his way off of the bed. "Thanks," he mumbled to Thalia, before blearily looking around the white medi-wing.

Harry analyzed his surroundings before coming to a stop at Ginny.

"You," he said. Ginny cracked grin.

"Me."

Harry opened his mouth, about to say something, when Rowan came shading into view.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Ginny immediately turned to face her best friend.

"What is it?! What's going on?" She asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix" She said. "They're here." Ginny was sure her eyes must have popped out of her head.

"Stay put," she told Harry, "they can't track you when you're in the mansion." Harry began to protest, but Ginny ignored him and ran to Rowan. Together, they shaded out of the medi-wing.

Ginny found herself in an empty corridor of the mansion.

"Rowan, what's going on, I thought we were going to the throne room to deal with the Order?"

"I needed to talk to you before we went in." At Ginny's well-hidden curious look, Rowan continued. "The Order is made up of witches and wizards, with the odd centaur or werewolf. There is no way they should have been able to make it through the wards around this place, let alone track Harry here, which is clearly what they've been doing."

Ginny frowned. "Unless..."

"Don't go there."

"Come on, Rowan! Your father always, _always_ has a plan. What if this is part of it?" Rowan put her head in her hands and sighed, looking uncharacteristically tired.

"Let's just keep an eye on my father's behavior, maybe you're right." With that, Rowan and Ginny shaded into the throne room.

Ginny opened her eyes, expecting to find chaos in the throne room. Instead, she was surprised to find an elegant dinner party taking place, with King Kiron and his Lords at one end, and the Order of the Phoenix at the other. Ginny, thinking quickly, conjured her beloved black and sliver mask, and placed it over her face, just as the Vampire King drew attention to her.

"Lilith, Rowan! Join us!" Kiron gestured to the two empty sets to the right of him, and, ignoring the gasps and mutters of the Order as they recognized her mask, the girls slid elegantly into the seats.

Ginny sat between Rowan and the King, leaving Rowan to bear the burden of sitting next to an Order member, who happened to be Bill Weasley, her "brother."

Now the seats were completely full, leaving fourteen people around the table. The Order members included Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, and Hermione Granger, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What is _she _doing here?!" protested Jones, "she's an assassin!" Tonks reached a hand over to calm her fellow auror, and to silence her.

King Kiron just smiled lazily. "She's an old family friend, is there a problem?"

This time it was Bill who spoke out. "Just that she's responsible for the deaths of many, many witches and wizards!"

"Arn't we all?" Ginny spoke up, letting the voice modification charm on her mask do its work.

Bill leaned around Rowan. "I kill _Death Eaters_, people who deserve to die, just like you!" In a flash, Ginny remembered the mission she had been sent on when she collected Harry. It was to kill Arthur Weasley, Bill's father. Malfoy must have made it look as if _she_ was the one who had killed the Weasley father, to keep his cover.

Ginny opened her mouth, not knowing what to say but feeling like she should say _something, _but Bill was already stalking towards the apperation point.

_Well, that went swimmingly, _she thought to herself, _one down, and five to go!" _

"Well then, now that that's settled, what is your purpose here?" King Kiron asked pleasantly, as if nothing had happened.

"You know what we're here for, vampire!" Tonks spat. The king seemed to think on this, his slender hand tapping gently on the hardwood table. Just when Tonks looked about to blow a fuse, he spoke.

"Yes, yes I do." Ginny looked at her father's oldest friend and greatest ally expectantly. "You are here for the guest in my court, a warlock by the name of Harry Potter."

Ginny looked over the Order members, amused to find most of them in a state of awe and confusion.

"Harry... A warlock? Never! Harry is light, and will always be! He would never turn his back on us!" It was Tonks who had spoken, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

"Are you sure you truly know him, Halfblood?" Rowan sneered, "After all, it has been several weeks since your precious golden boy was kidnapped, and he knows you have not tried to rescue him. Maybe he gave up on you."

Tonks looked about ready to jump over the table and attack Rowan, but Granger grabbed her arm and pushed the older girl towards the apperation point. The halfblood resisted, but after a couple of whispered words from Granger, she stalked towards the apperation point, head held high, sending a dark glare at Rowan as she departed.

_Two down, four to go. _Ginny sighed internally. This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Harry angrily paced the medic ward of the vampires. He was going out of his bloody mind! First, he holds a meeting with the Vampire King, and who should he come across, but the bloody gorgeous Vampire Princess, and Ginny herself! Then, they tell him he's some sort of extinct, very powerful magical creature! He feints, and finds himself alone in a room with Ginny, who, as always, leaves his brains as helpful as a pile of goo! Oh, and what should happen next, but The Order of the Phoenix finally catching up to him, and Ginny and Rowan, the vampire princess, leaving him to go have a dinner party with Dumbledore's servants.

If he was this super-powerful magical creature, he should be able to take care of himself, right?! No, he would not hide himself away like a child sent away while the adults discussed his future. He had had enough of that when he was following Dumbledore around like a lost puppy. _He_, and no one else, would decide what he was going to do.

With that, Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and walked out the door, ignoring the medi-witch as she protested. On the way to the throne room, Harry cast a quick numbing charm over his body, to dull the pain in his head, where he had hit it when he had fallen.

After fifteen minutes, Harry finally found the Throne room, having used a _point me_ charm, and asked an animated suit of armor. Harry opened a side door, and what he found before him was chaos.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Soo... I lied! Clearly, chapters are not coming faster. By now you should know, but I am officially admitting that I am not a fast updater. Ideas come and go, and I usually don't follow my plans. So I apologize, but I can't change that. I want to make this story as interesting and well written as I can, and that takes time. :( **

**Still, I made this chapter extra-long, so maybe that makes up for it just a little? :)**

**This chapter was mainly to show how Ginny and Harry's characters are different from the book. Ginny is more of a rebel in this story, going out clubbing and drinking and being violent. Harry is just starting to change. He's becoming more independent, and darker. **

**Random fact: shading is the vampire way of speed traveling. In their earlier history, vampires ran so fast that that were a shadow. Over time, they evolved so they could just imagine the way to their destination, and then appear there. It's called 'shading' because they look like shades as they appear or disappear. Sort of like wizarding apperation.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors!**

**As always, plz plz review! **

**-the booky-**


End file.
